


The Moment

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker had been planning for this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Iker had decided awhile ago exactly how he wanted it to happen. Sergio wasn’t against his boyfriend’s ideal situation but just thought it should happen organically, whenever the moment felt right. Iker made it clear to Sergio he wanted them to be nothing short of completely sober. The possible aftermath of it happening while either of them was under the influence gave Iker more to think about than he wanted to take on. Iker also made it clear he wanted them to be completely naked. Although the picturesque scenario of being half dressed, fresh out of a shower and against Sergio’s warm skin was nice, it implied more honestly to Iker to be done without any clothing. The keeper certainly stated his wishes for it to be in their bed. Keeping Sergio’s wandering hands, and mouth, off of him in a small bathroom in the back of some loud club was hard enough but Iker managed to resist quite a few times.

All of Iker’s meticulous planning and rules led them to this night. To Sergio’s surprise, it wasn’t as awkward as he imagined it would be. Even after Iker denied the wine, led him upstairs and asked him to undress.

Laying in the king size bed with only a thin sheet clinging to their merged silhouette, Sergio smiled down at the older man that lay underneath him. They hadn’t said a word to each other since getting in bed and the silence was comforting to the defender as Iker spoke through long strokes down his spine and light kisses littered over his face. Iker ran his skilled hands up Sergio’s arms, starting at the younger man’s wrists, a thumb stroking over the ink of one. He then slid his palms further up, over the shallow dip of Sergio’s inner elbows then stopping at the other man’s biceps, feeling taut muscle under smooth skin.

A soft smile spread across the defender’s face before leaning down to kiss Iker. Sergio’s hair split down the middle made it easy for the highlighted strands to fall forward on either side of Iker’s face, creating a makeshift curtain to shield their kiss from the world.

"Ready?" Iker asked, voice deep yet soft.

"Mhm..." Sergio nodded in quiet confirmation, settling between the older man’s legs, Iker’s inner thighs pressed to his hips. He shifted from his palms to his forearms, bringing their upper bodies closer together as their stomachs and chests touched.

"1..." Iker started the count, letting out a long exhale that caused his chest to sink slowly.

"2..." Sergio continued with a small chuckle, nipping at Iker’s bearded jawline playfully in hopes of easing his boyfriend’s nerves.

"3..." Iker finished the countdown, one palm on Sergio’s cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone as he made eye contact with the younger man. He ran his fingers through Sergio’s hair, tucking the strands behind each of the defender’s ears.

"I love you" both men said simultaneously, Iker the first to break the silence afterward as he grinned widely with a chuckle, the corner of his eyes creasing.

"See? That wasn’t so bad" Sergio smiled. "It didn’t even hurt" he added with a smirk, earning a playful hair pull from the keeper.

"Shut up" Iker laughed as Sergio settled down on top of him, the full weight of the younger man giving the keeper a sense of safety. Sergio nuzzled the side of Iker’s neck, the tips of his hair brushing against Iker’s collarbone and causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. With arms wrapped around Sergio’s midsection, feeling the dull vibration of his boyfriend’s heart against his own chest, Iker decided next time they’d say it whenever it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
